New Family
by Mama Choi
Summary: Ayah vernon membawa pulang dua anak laki-laki tak dikenal. dan itu membuat vernon yang pemalu ketakutan.


**Cast :**

 **Hansol Vernon Chwe (Choi)**

 **Choi Wonwoo (asli marga : Jeon)**

 **Choi Mingyu (Asli marga Kim)**

* * *

seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun begitu serius memainkan mobil-mobilan di depan pekarangan rumahnya. Ia berniat membuat barisan mobil-mobilan yang sangat panjang dan mengurutkannya sesuai warna mobil itu seperti warna pelangi. Karna sedari tadi ia terus melafalkan urutan-urutan warna pada pelangi. 

"Vernon, ayahmu sudah datang. Kamu tidak ingin menyambutnya?" suara lembut milik sang ibu menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menaruh mobil yang akan melengkapi barisan pelangi. Wajahnya berubah sumringah mendengar kedatangan sang ayah. 

Dengan semangat, bocah berambut coklat muda itu berlari ke pintu gerbang rumahnya . Di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun rencana permainan yang akan dimainkan hari ini bersama ayahnya. 

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai dipelukan ayahnya kalau saja ia tidak melihat dua anak yang terlihat asing dibelakang tubuh tegap ayahnya. Kedua orang asing itu memiliki badan yang jauh lebih besar dari Vernon, dan wajah mereka tampak tak bersahabat di mata Vernon. Seketika semua rencananya menghilang dan tergantikan rasa takut sekaligus bingung. 

Mengapa ayahnya membawa orang asing kerumah mereka? Mengapa appanya harus membawa orang asing itu ke rumah mereka? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang bersarang dibenak Vernon. 

Seseorang mengusak rambutnya pelan, "Sayang, kenapa diam saja? Tidak mau memeluk ayahmu, hm?" Vernon mendongak dan melihat ibunya memberikan senyuman tipis padanya. ini bukan seperti Vernon yang biasanya memeluk appanya, kali ini dia menyembunyikan diri dibelakang tubuh ibunya. 

Dia terlalu takut, terlebih lagi seseorang yang berbadan besar disana menatap Vernon intens. Wajah mereka sungguh aneh! Rasanya Vernon akan benar-benar mengompol jika ditatap terus-menerus oleh orang itu. 

Seungcheol tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan Vernon yang sangat pemalu. Dia berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Vernon sayang, tidak mau menyambut ayahmu yang tampan ini, hm?" 

Setelah berpikir beberapa hal, Vernon keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memeluk ayahnya erat. Seungcheol membalas pelukan putranya dan mencium gemas pipi gembil milik Vernon. namun pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama karna Vernon dengan cepat melepas pelukan ayahnya, lalu ia kembali ke tempat ibunya berdiri. Memang Vernon tidak bersembunyi lagi, tapi ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan kuat. 

"ASTAGA, AHJUSSI! DIA BENAR-BENAR IMUT!" pekikan nyaring terdengar dari yang bermata sipit. Pekikannya cukup membuat nyali Vernon kembali ciut. Dilihatnya si anak bermata sipit itu berlari kearahnya yang sudah berancang-ancang untuk berlari ke kamarnya. 

"ah jadi Vernon, perkenalkan namaku Jeon ….. atau sekarang Choi? Yaa pokoknya namaku Wonwoo. Karna aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu, jadi panggil aku hyung, oke?" Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Vernon dan dibalas malu-malu (atau takut-takut?) oleh Vernon. 

Orang didepannya ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya! Padahal Vernon mengira orang di- ah, maksud Vernon, Wonwoo hyung ini benar-benar garang, tapi tadi dia berteriak seperti nuna-nuna ditaman yang sangat suka mencubiti pipi vernon. 

Vernon memiringkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat Wonwoo hyung seperti mencari sesuatu. 

"WOAH!" 

Wonwoo membuat jantungnya melompat kedua kalinya. Tangan Wonwoo menunjuk sesuatu dengan semangat. Matanya mengikuti kemana tangan hyungnya ini menunjuk. 

Dan arahnya ke mobil-mobilan yang tergeletak didepan pekarangan rumahnya. Wajah bingung Vernon langsung berganti menjadi antusias. 

"Vernon! Vernon! Apakah itu punyamu? Boleh aku melihatnya? Boleh yaaa" Wonwnoo memasang wajah andalan miliknya yang sebetulnya tidak diperlukan, karna Vernon pasti akan memperbolehkannya. 

"Hyung suka mobil-mobilan juga? Ayo main sama Velnon!" Vernon langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo mengajak main mobil-mobilan bersamanya. 

"Vernon sedang membuat barisan pelangi dari mobil, eh?" Entah mengapa, Vernon merasa bahwa ada yang ganjil dari seseorang yang sedari tadi diam saja disana. 

"Hyung, hyung. Yang itu siapa?" bisik Vernon pada Wonwoo yang kini asik menata ulang mobil-mobilannya menjadi persegi. Matanya melirik takut pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya itu. 

"itu hyungmu juga, namanya Mingyu. dia itu pemalu, ah bagaimana kalau Vernon ajak dia ikut main juga?" bisikan Wonwoo membuat Vernon membulatkan matanya. Yang benar saja, sedari tadi saja dia ingin mengompol karna takut pada orang itu. 

"Dia baik kok, Emang mukanya aja nakutin. Dia juga suka main mobil-mobilan" 

"Yang benal, hyung?" Vernon benar-benar kehilangan ketakutannya pada orang yang bernama Mingyu itu. 

Memang Vernon selalu antusias mendengar seseorang suka bermain mobil-mobilan, karna hampir semua anak tetangganya adalah perempuan sehingga dia selalu bermain mobil-mobilan sendirian. 

Mungkin Mingyu hyung tidak semenakutkan yang dia pikirkan 

Vernon bangkit lalu berlari kecil ke tempat Mingyu berdiri. Saat Vernon benar-benar didepan Mingyu, sebenarnya dia sedikit kaget melihat perbedaan tinggi mereka. Bahkan Vernon harus mendongak tinggi-tinggi untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya. 

Oke kembali ke topik, Vernon menarik tangan Mingyu, agar dia tahu keberadaannya disini. "anu, hyung. Mingyu hyung, mau ikut main sama Velnon?" 

Vernon tak tau persis hyung didepannya ini bereaksi seperti apa, karna ia terus-terusan menundukkan kepalanya. Takut melihat penolakan Mingyu. 

Ketakutannya hilang saat seseorang mengusak kepalanya pelan. Vernon langsung mendongak dan menatap hyungnya ini dengan tatapan bingung. 

"hyung?" Dilihatnya Mingyu yang tersenyum lebar padanya. senyuman dengan gigi taring yang runcing, seperti tokoh vampir yang pernah di tonton Vernon. 

"iya, hyung mau ikut kok!" jawaban semangat milik Mingyu yang membuat Vernon ikut bersemangat. Lantas mereka berlari ke tempat Wonwoo yang asik dengan mobilan milik Vernon. 

Setidaknya satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan bocah gembil ini, penampilan seram bukan berarti dia tidak suka main mobil-mobilan.


End file.
